Contained Build
=Details= Introduced as a way to expand design possibilities to existing Glyos accessories, Contained Builds use existing parts and present them in a brand new way. The basic rule of thumb is offering a new character/figure using only a certain amount of existing parts. Most are based on a single figure combined with a certain number of accessories (Hub Set, Axis Joint Set, Swing Joint Set, Phase Arm/Gobon Blaster set) to make a new enhanced figure. Some figures are made entirely from accessory sets. All are officially designed configurations.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/search/label/Contained%20Build Also see Unlimited Build for limitless part combinations. =Onell Design Contained Builds= Accessories *Astroloc Combo Suit *AE Bulker Suit *Block Fighter *Bulker Suit *Combo Suits *Hub Hammer *Miniborg *Pathfinder *Phase Defender *Phasedrone *Quick Suit *Small Crawlers *Villaxorian Armodoc/Syclodoc *ArmoBlaster Armorvor/Neo Granthan *Axorvor *Granthaxis Buildman *Argen Rig Killer *Argen Velstryker Formation *Argenesis *Atlas Argen *Claw Stalker *Grip Strider *Jorvannic *Jump Hunter *Rock Stinger Gendrone Force Defender *Variable Reflex Driver: Guard Walker *Variable Reflex Driver: Heavy Walker *Variable Reflex Driver: Treadbuster *Variable Reflex Driver: Trekrunner Gendrone Zereon *Variable Reflex Driver: Zereon Test Unit Glyan/Neo Sincroid *Axis Armored Commando *Axis Armored Glyan *Axis Armored Glyan Crayhunter *Axis Gear Neo Sincroid *Cyberglyan Multiform *Demi-Varteryx *Glyan Gendrone Hunter *Hyper Hunter Glyan Gobon *Cerberus *Gobonic Hunter *Hubgraded Gobon Mechabon *Labor Drone *Mechabon Juggernaut Metamorphic Lifeform Villser *Axis Evolved Villser *Trilogonn *Villser Fusion: Invader *Villser Fusion: Quad Crusher *Villser Fusion: Low Bronto *Villser Fusion: Reach Titan *Villser Fusion: Tall Stalker *Villser Fusion: Triple Stalker *Villser Test Type Mutant Evolver Pheyaos *Pheyaos Double Dragger *Pheyaos Quadireus *Pheyaos Pheysaurian *Pheyaos Triple Stinger *Pheyaos Twin Splitter Noboto/Protoclone/Quallerran *Axillioid *Axillioid Genetiform *Evolver *Glyarmored Axillioid Phaseon *Arch Phaseon Enyriun *Hi-Phaseon *Hi-Phaseon Strike Form *Master Phaseon *Phaseon Evolver *Range Phaseon *Task Major Phaseon *Task Minor Phaseon Traveler/Sincroid *Axis Armor *Dark Traveler Mutation *Phase Armor *Powered Form Varteryx *Demi-Varteryx =Toyfinity Contained Builds= Robo Force Kit *Acromaxx *Alloy Elite Mode *Ancient Construct *Armored Maxx Zero *Battlestar Reforged *Deep Dive Maxx Zero *Dred-Maxx *Dred Drone Trooper *Elite Glyaxia Protector Drone *Gendrone Rebellion Maxx *Guardian of Celestia *Hun-Dred Regenesis *Maxx Zero Advanced Form *Maxx Zero Force Sync Armor *MAXX-E *Maxx-One-Million *Protector Maxx Zero *Protector-Class Glyaxia Drone *Proto Steel Maxx *Sentinel Regenesis *Tomy Maxx *Variable Reflex Driver: Guard Walker *Variable Reflex Driver: Trekrunner Robo Force Deluxe Kit *Dreadnought Maxx Zero *Triple Unlock Mode Robo Force/Zeroid Combo Kit *Nazarran Battle Suit *Super Destroyer *Super Zeroid *Super Zeroid Black *Super Zeroid Zobor *Technician Zeroid *Variable Reflex Driver: Caliber Crusher *Variable Reflex Driver: Heavy Walker *Variable Reflex Driver: Treadbuster Zeroid Kit *Hover Tank *Hunter Mode *Variable Reflex Driver: Zereon Blaster *Variable Reflex Driver: Zereon Hopper *Variable Reflex Driver: Zereon Runner *Zemorian Zetonian Kit *Mechabon Juggernaut =TheGodBeast Contained Builds= Bio-Mass Monster *Carrion Crawler Kabuto Mushi *Antron Mushi *Beetorianoid *Centuar Mushi *Mecha Kaiju Mushi *Mecha Mushi Warrior *Mutant Beetorianoid *Samari Mushi *Shogun Mushi *Ultra Cosmic Instar Kabuto Mushi/Bio-Mass Monster *Bio-Creeper *Bio-Mushinoid *Crabuto Cruncher *Flora Crawler *Kabthulhu *Pharoid Godbeast *Stone Crawler *The Uncorrupted Kabuto Mushi/Bio-Mass Monster/Metamorphic Lifeform Villser *Alpha Omega Godbeast Kabuto Mushi/Callgrim *Backpack Kabuto Mushi *Guardian Mushi *Mystic Mushi =Spy Monkey Designs Contained Builds= Weaponeers of Monkaa *Doubled Up Weaponeer =Bio-Masters Design Contained Builds= Bio-Mass Monster *Bio-Mass Monster Deconstructor Phase 1 *Bio-Mass Monster Deconstructor Phase 2 *Bio-Mass Monster Deconstructor Phase 3 *Bio-Mass Monster Deconstructor Drones =ManOrMonster? Studios Contained Builds= Warlords of Wor *The Unnatural =References= Category:Contained Build